memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
NCC-63549-Typ
Die Akira-Klasse ist eine Schiffsklasse der Föderation aus dem späten 24. Jahrhundert und ist Teil eines umfangreichen Modernisierungsplans der Sternenflotte. Die Schiffe der Akira-Klasse wirken unter anderem bei der Verteidigung der Erde im Jahr 2373 bei dem Angriff der Borg und im Dominion-Krieg mit. Geschichte Verdienste dieser Klasse [[Bild:Akira1.jpg|thumb|Kampf um die USS Prometheus]] thumb|Einer der vielen Einsätze im Dominion-Krieg Obwohl diese Klasse ebenfalls zu den neueren in der Sternenflotte gehört, hat sie einige bemerkenswerte Auftritte im Laufe ihrer noch jungen Dienstzeit gehabt. Dazu zählen beispielsweise folgende erfolgreiche Missionen: * 2373 sind mindestens drei Schiffe der Akira-Klasse daran beteiligt, einen erneuten Angriff durch einen Borg-Kubus abzuwehren, dessen Auftrag es gewesen ist, ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, die gesamte Menschheit zu assimilieren. Unterstützt wird sie durch weitere Einheiten der Sternenflotte. Erst durch Eintreffen der brandneuen [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] kann das als Schlacht von Sektor 001 bekannt gewordene Gefecht erfolgreich geschlagen werden. (Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt) * 2374 gelingt es einer Spezialeinheit der Romulaner, den Prototypen des Kriegsschiffes der Sternenflotte, die [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]], zu kapern. Bei dem Versuch diesen Prototypen in romulanisches Territorium zu bringen, ist auch ein Schiff der Akira-Klasse im Einsatz und vereitelte mit der gerade zurückeroberten Prometheus und zwei Schiffen der ''Defiant''-Klasse das Vorhaben der Romulaner. (VOY: "Flaschenpost") Dominionkrieg Während des gesamten Dominion-Kriegs dienen mehrere Schiffe dieser Klasse an vorderster Front und leisten ihren Beitrag, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Sie waren unter anderem auch daran beteiligt, die vom Dominion eroberte Raumstation Deep Space 9 zurückzuerobern. (DS9: "Sieg oder Niederlage") Aktueller Status :Aufgrund einer offensichlich erfolgreichen Testphase und Bewährung in verschiedenen Schlachten, ist davon auszugehen, dass das Sternenflottenkommando weitere Schiffe dieses Typs produzieren lässt. Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten Schiffe der Akira-Klasse haben keine zusätzliche Antriebssektion, wie auf vielen anderen Schiffen der Flotte zu finden sind. Stattdessen weist sie einen katamaranähnlichen Aufbau, ähnlich der alten ''NX''-Klasse auf. Kommandosysteme Die Schiffe der Akira-Klasse sind mit einem Computersystem ausgestattet, welches durch mindestens einen zentralen Computerkern betrieben wird. Die Spracherkennung lässt die mündliche Aktivierung oder Sperrung der Kommandofunktionen und einer Vielzahl von Schiffsfunktionen durch die Offiziere des Kommandostabs zu. :Inwiefern noch alte isolineare Schaltkreise oder bereits die bioneurale Schaltkreise benutzt werden ist unbekannt. Es lässt sich nur schwer eine Aussage treffen, da die Schiffe dieses Typs in etwa zur gleichen Zeit in Dienst gestellt werden, wie die Schiffe der Defiant- und der Intrepid-Klasse. Erstere haben vorerst kein bioneurales Netzwerk, letztere schon. Antriebssysteme [[Bild:AkiraAntrieb.jpg|thumb|Die Antriebssysteme der Akira-Klasse]] Die Antriebssysteme der Akira-Klasse bilden die beiden - durch Pylonenverstrebungen - angebrachte Warpgondeln, zwei Impulsantriebseinheiten, sowie mehrere kleine Manövriertriebwerke. :Genau wie bei der Sovereign-Klasse ist die genaue Höchstgeschwindigkeit unbekannt. Offizielle Backstagequellen geben bekannt, dass das Schiff bis auf Warp 9,8 erreichen soll, was aber nicht als canon gewertet werden kann. Technische Updates Über diverse Aufrüstungen ist bei dieser Schiffsklasse nichts bekannt. Allerdings werden die Verteidigungssysteme dieses Schiffstyps auch verbessert und verstärkt worden sein, um den Polaronwaffen der Jem'Hadar-Schiffe und der Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen widerstehen zu können. Ob die Waffensysteme in irgendeiner Art verbessert wurden ist unbekannt. Verteidigungssysteme Die gesamten Verteidigungssysteme der Akira-Klasse sind für Schiffe der Sternenflotte vergleichsweise ungewöhnlich: Während die Schiffe der Sternenflotte normalerweise Phaser als primäres und Torpedos als sekundäres Waffensystem einsetzen, was sich auch in einer entsprechenden Austattung dieser Schiffe zeigt, ist es bei der Akira-Klasse genau umgekehrt. Sie hat durch eine außergewöhnlich starke Ausstattung mit Photonentorpedo-Abschussrampen wesentlich mehr taktisches Potenzial gegenüber großen Zielen. * 3 Phaserbänke * 15 Torpedorampen bestückt mit Photonentorpedos, die größtenteils in dem im hinteren Bereich des Schiffes befestigten Waffenmodul untergebracht sind. Eine weitere Rampe befand sich an der Unterseite des Diskussegmentes über dem Hauptdeflektor. Öffnungen, die kreisförmig in die Untertassensektion integriert worden sind, könnten ebenfalls Abschussvorrichtungen für Torpedos sein. * starke Schutzschilde, die deutlich über dem Standard der Flotte liegen, dienen als primärer Schutz * eine zusätzliche starke Hüllenpanzerung fungiert als sekundäre Schutzmaßnahme Design Schon auf den ersten Blick sieht man große Ähnlichkeiten mit der 200 Jahre alten ''NX''-Klasse. Sie verzichtete ebenfalls auf eine eigenständige Antriebssektion, stattdessen wird der Warpantrieb durch zwei Warpgondeln bewirkt, die durch einen katamaranähnlichen Aufbau mit der großen Untertassensektion verbunden sind. Bekannte Schiffe dieser Klasse *[[USS Akira|USS Akira]] (NCC-62497) *[[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild]] (NCC-63549) *[[USS Spector|USS Spector]] (NCC-65549) ''Unbestätigte Schiffe'' *[[USS Rabin|USS Rabin]] (NCC-63574) (Star Trek: Fakten und Infos) Hintergrundinformationen Die Bezeichnung "Akira-Klasse" wird onscreen niemals genannt, sie ist jedoch durch verschiedene Veröffentlichungen und Interviews bestätigt. Streng genommen reicht das jedoch nicht um als Canonisch angesehen zu werden. Die Akira-Klasse wurde von Alex Jaeger von ILM 1996 für den Film Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt entworfen. Das Schiff existierte ursprünglich nur als CGI-Model. Die Warpgondeln sind weit zur Seite versetzt und an Pylonen befestigt, die in der Mitte zur Torpedoabschussrampe führen. Die Akira ist maßgeblich Inspiration für die Entwürfe der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Das Wort kommt aus dem Japanischen und bedeutet "strahlend" oder "hell". Außerdem wird es häufig als Vorname verwendet, in Japan für Männer und Frauen und in Schottland nur für Frauen. In Schottland bedeutet es "Anker". Außerdem gibt es einen erfolgreichen Japanischen Manga bzw. Anime mit diesem Namen. Sie wurde nach dem gleichnamigen japanischen Anime benannt. * Siehe auch: Akira in der Wikipedia. Für heiße Debatten sorgte der Auftritt der Akira-Klasse in "Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt", da einige adleräugige Zuschauer entdeckten, dass an der Schlacht mit dem Borg-Kubus nicht die Akira, sondern ihr Schwesterschiff, die [[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild]], beteiligt war. Bewaffnung Die Standardbewaffnung der Akira-Klasse beinhaltet (laut des Designers Alex Jaeger, veröffentlicht in einem Interview von Star Trek: The Magazine) 15 Photonentorpedorampen und soll damit zur Gruppe der Träger- und Kanonenschiffe zählen. Zitat: "This was my gunship/battlecruiser/aircraft carrier. It has 15 torpedo launchers and two shuttlebays - one in front, with three doors, and one in the back. I really got into it with this one, with the whole idea that the front bay would be the launching bay, and then to return they'd come into the back, because they'd be protected by the rest of the ship." - Alex Jaeger (designer), Star Trek The Magazine, Issue 2 (July 1999), page 48, "Designing the Akira Class" Die Rampen sind auch am Schiffsmodell selbst sichtbar. Sie konzentrieren sich größtenteils am Antriebsmodul zwischen den beiden Gondelausläufern. Dort sind mindestens 12 identisch große Öffnungen zu sehen. Eine dieser Öffnungen feuerte in "Star Trek: Der Erste Kontakt" Photonentorpedos nach vorn hin ab. Ein weiterer Werfer, der ebenfalls in besagtem Film in Aktion zu sehen war, muss sich direkt überhalb des Hauptdeflektors befinden. Nimmt man an, dass die identischen Öffnungen an den Antriebsgondeln Torpedowerfer sind, kommt man inklusive des Bugwerfers auf die Zahl 13. Zählt man drei weitere Öffnungen an diesem Modul dazu, die sich an seiner Unterseite befinden und nach vorn gerichtet sind, kann man 16 Torpedowerfer zählen. Vermutlich sind die Öffnungen am Antriebsmodul tatsächlich als Torpedowerfer konzipiert. Zählt man die Abschussvorichtung am Bug nicht mit, für die es bei genauerer Betrachtung keine entsprechende Öffnung zu geben scheint, stimmt die Anzahl der Werfer mit der Angabe 15 überein. Für viele Fans scheint diese Angabe jedoch zu groß um glaubwürdig zu sein, insbesondere wenn man sie mit anderen Sternenflottenschiffen vergleicht. Länge Die Länge des Schiffs beträgt laut: * Star Trek Encyclopedia II: 400-460m * Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch: 464,43m In Vergleichen mit anderen Schiffen in Film und Serien-Szenen kommen zum Teil auch Längen von weniger als 350 Metern in Erwägung. Also eine eher ungenaue Angabe. :Allerdings ist auch anzumerken, dass die Größenverhältnisse in Star Trek nie ganz korrekt waren. Registrierungsnummern Wie auch bei der ''Constitution''-Klasse existieren eine Reihe von wilden Registrierungsnummern für verschiedene Schiffe. Die meisten Nummern für die Schiffe der Klasse stammen aus Ausgabe 117 der Star Trek: Fakten und Infos oder der Star Trek Enzyklopädie (2. Auflage). Dabei widersprechen sich beide Referenzwerke. Kategorie:Schiffsklasse en:Akira class es:Clase Akira fr:Classe Akira